Artificial Feelings
by Just Ludicrous
Summary: What if the Fenton Portal wasn't the project the Fenton parents had been working on for all that time? 'Phantom' or Daniel to society isn't a child. He isn't even human. He's a project being used to test the capabilities of AI. But how far will it go? Will artificial feelings become something real, or is Phantom's heart made of the same cold metal of his bones? (Rated T for themes)
1. Meet Your Maker

**I'm just going to start by saying this is very AU, and it's an idea that kind of been used. I hope to add some new things to it though and I hope I do it well.**

 **Hello! I suppose this could be considered by first _real_ story if you discredit the one-shots I wrote. Tat being said I'd like to clarify it probably won't be the best piece of work on here by any means. As a follow up, I do appreciate constrictive criticism in the right places. Tell me if they're being OOC and correct me on things, k? :)**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own DP)**

* * *

Green eyes opened and slightly illuminated a small area in the darkness surrounding the being who possessed them. They flashed brightly before dying down, switching unnaturally to an icy blue. The being was decidedly male, possibly only a child from the looks of things.

He didn't know.

He felt _empty_.

The now blue eyed boy looked down to see restraints wrapped around his legs and arms. He tried to move, figuring he was strapped to a table. He turned his head to survey their surroundings, as it was the most obvious and logical thing to do in a situation like this. The area was dark, but the reflections and odd sheen it had scattered about indicated it was primarily metal.

He had just started scanning the room for an exit when the resounding bang of a door opening attracted his attention. To the left of the room, at the top of a small stairwell a door opened up. Immediately a brightly dressed couple came running through the entrance.

The boys head shot up as they came strait to the table he was restrained to. They gave him matching odd looks, before turning to each other and smiling brightly.

"We did it Jack!" He heard the 'blue one' whisper to the much larger traffic cone colored man. "We've finally done it!"

'Traffic Cone' smiled brightly at the woman, nodding his head enthusiastically. "Yep, Mads! It's the picture of perfection, isn't it? Do you think their's coherent?"

The boy on the table had an odd feeling they were talking about him and slightly bristled at being called an it. He was a person!

At least... he _assumed_ so, considering his limited knowledge on that matter.

He decided to speak up, getting annoyed by the two excitable Crayola rip-offs. "Who are you? Where... am I?"

The couple seemed to have forgotten the boy was there mid-rant. Their eyes bulged as he spoke to them, but soon both pair of spectacles were shining with admiration. The 'blue one' spoke up, "I'm sorry, I am Maddie," she pointed to herself, "And this is my husband Jack." She pointed to the co- oh Jack... "You happen to be in out lab at the moment."

He looked at them both for a few moment before thinking of an adequate response. They seemed to be acting very neutral about this, so he figured he was supposed to be here according to these two. That being said, they probably knew why he was here and things about himself. He'd start there.

"Do you know who I am?"

The couple blinked at the odd phrasing. It was almost as if 'it' was asking as though it already knew. But, that was simply impossible.

Maddie took the reign again and answered before Jack could get a word out. She looked as though she was trying to formulate the answer, like she didn't want to 'offend' the boy. If he could even _be_ offended.

"Well, you're called Phantom." She turned to her husband, who was looking serious. "We... uh, well... made you."

The newly dubbed 'Phantom' blinked.

Made? What exactly did that mean? He was fairly sure this was a very... unconventional method of 'making' someone. He didn't even know these people moments before. Although, he didn't know his own name either moment before.

"What... exactly do you mean by that?" The boy's blue eyes flicked over to the larger male, he hadn't said much.

As if reading his mind, the man grinned and excitedly started explaining. "Well, Phantom you happen to be a part of a very important scientific test!" Insert eye-roll from Phantom, "You are, uh how do we put this?" He gave his wife a sheepish grin, "A.. uh, robot!"

Phantom took a moment to think this over. He supposed the explanation had some merit to it. It would explain his 'waking up' with no former knowledge of where he was or who anyone including himself was. It would also explain the lab and the restraints.

He wanted to know more. "Robot?"

Maddie but in, "Yes. A robot. More like an AI though, dear. The object of the test was to recreate human though processes in a mind created from scratch. The goal was and is to create a robot with the capabilities and functions of an almost average human."

Phantom felt a bit uncomfortable with this revelation. The didn't seem to care what he thought about this. "What will happen now?" He wanted to know. Was he good enough? What was beyond the lab? Could he leave? Would they keep him here forever?

Maddie and Jack both smiled, Jack answered happily, "Well the test run of course! You can't buy it before you try it, can you?"

What was that supposed to mean?


	2. Meet The Project

_**Hello, again! This is the second chapter of Artificial Feelings, it's short. I'm trying to get things set up a bit more. Next chapter should involve more stuff, but I wanted to allow 'Phantom' to meet the rest of the family. Jazz didn't react much, there will be time for that later :) Thank you for reading.**_

 **Also a big thanks to those of you who reviewed, followed, or favorited.**

 ** _I still don't own DP :)_**

* * *

Phantom studied himself in the mirror before him curiously. He guessed he looked normal, but he hadn't seen to many people. He didn't look very tall, not very noticeable. The thing that stood out most were his blue eyes and the soft black hair on top of his head.

He looked human enough.

He was happy to finally get out of the lab. The scientists had done a few tests to make sure he could 'function properly' and whatnot. They had actually seemed to lighten up toward him after awhile and Phantom began to like them.

He figured out what their plan was for the 'test run' as Jack called it. He would be posing as the scientists' son. He would apparently attend school and allowed out into 'society'. He wasn't quite sure what that entailed yet.

The robot looked away from his oh-so mesmerizing face for a moment when he heard a call from down the stairs. It sounded like Maddie, but he wasn't sure what was going on.

He exited the bathroom and quickly ran over to the stairs, he was quiet. He peeked down the stairwell, craning his neck so he could see into the Fentons' kitchen.

To say the least he was a little more than confused. Walking into the kitchen was a person he'd never seen before (as if that was saying much.). She had a striking resemblance to Maddie though.

He tip-toed the rest of the way down the stairs and quietly trailed behind her. When she reached the kitchen, he hid next to the entrance hoping to go unnoticed. He saw Jack come up through the basement door and stand next to his wife, who was gesturing toward the 'new girl'.

"Jazz, honey." The girl looked at her mother curiously, "Remember how we've been working on that project downstairs for the past year?"

Danny bristled a bit a being called 'project', but continued to study and listen to the girl's response.

She scowled and ran a hand over her forehead. This must have been a repeated conversation. "Yes, I remember. The AI right? The one that won't work."

Phantom raised an eyebrow at that. He appeared to be working fine.

Maddie's face had an apprehensive look on it, "Yes well, about that..." She glanced at her husband, "He is fully functional. He happens to be here now."

Phantom gave the girl credit for not immediately freaking out. She looked calm, if not for the fact her left eyebrow was subtly twitching.

"What...?"

Phantom rolled his eyes, this conversation was getting nowhere fast. He stepped into the kitchen and gave a small wave to everyone, "Hello."

Jazz turned her eyes to him as fast as lightning, "Who are you?" She narrowed those hawk eyes and pulled some hair out of her face.

"I am Phantom." He looked away from her, to the older couple of the house, "The project."

They seemed to cringe but he ignored it for now. He wanted to know about the girl. "You are Jazz, correct?"

She was hesitant but she nodded and gave him a small smile, "Yeah, it's short for Jasmine, but no one calls me that." She looked him over, contemplating something. "So uh, you're... the robot?"

She looked uncomfortable saying it. He didn't blame her, this had to be an odd situation. "Yes." He nodded, "I will be staying here and I assume I will be attending school with you." He looked toward the girl's parents for confirmation.

They nodded.

This would be an interesting life indeed.


	3. Meet Your Buddy

_**I updated it again because the other part was so short, plus I'm bored and sick. What else have I got to do? :)**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy~! Feel free to leave any suggestions or pointers you may have, I appreciate it all.**_

 _ **(Ps. I do not own Danny or his universe)**_

* * *

It was decided that Phantom needed a real name. A name they could use in public. After an hour of the family sitting around on the couch throwing names out they had finally found a good one. Courtesy of Jazz.

"How about Danny?"

The boy looked up at her and smiled, he liked it. It sounded good. Danny Phantom. An identity.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The school building wasn't as large as he expected it to be. It only seemed to be two stories tall, how could they fit all of those children in there? Danny looked up at his 'sister', she gestured for him to follow her with a nod. They went up the stairs at the front entrance and Jazz lead him to an office. She looked down at him.

"You know what to say?"

'Danny' nodded.

"Remember the name?"

Another nod.

"Good luck, then." She waved and turned around, "If you need help don't be afraid to ask for directions, okay? I have to get to my class early!"

He turned back toward the door and gripped the handle. He could do this. Pushing open the door, he lay on the woman behind the desk that took up most of the room. Chairs were pressed up against the wall by the door and papers and supplies littered the surface of the table.

He studied the woman carefully. She looked fairly average, more-so than the fentons. "Hello." He greeted, he figured she didn't notice him walk in since she was still shuffling around and organizing papers.

She jumped at the voice and looked up abruptly, "Oh!" Her face turned a pale shade of red from embarrassment, "Can I help you?"

He nodded, "I'm new here, my name's Daniel Fenton."

She looked vaguely surprised, but nodded. "Yes, I've heard about you! I've got everything you need right here, hon." She handed him a small stack of papers from the desk. "That's your schedule, a school manual, locker number and combination, and anything else you might need. Is that all?"

Danny blinked at the paper in his hands before nodding and walking out the door.

He looked around the crowded hallway. People were rushing down the path and others were standing in groups chatting, or getting things from the metal containment units on the walls. What were those called again? Lockers?

He picked through the papers in his hands, looking for one with the number of his locker on it. Scanning through the papers, he found the one he was looking for.

Figuring out he was stationed at locker A239 he started walking in a random direction. He figured all the lockers had letters on them, like the classrooms on his schedule. His first class was in room A109 so he figured if he found the A's his locker and class would be somewhere nearby.

Since our clumsy little robot wasn't paying attention and still looking at his papers for guidance he ended up ramming head first into someone else. He probably wouldn't have even noticed if it wasn't for the small yelp and the sound of a sack hitting the floor.

He looked down at his feet, toward the other boy on the floor. He seemed a bit dazed, but he'd probably be okay. Danny raised an eyebrow at the boy's clothing. It was a bit different from the other's. First off he had a hat, more like a beret to be precise. All the colors he wore seemed to clash brightly as well. The yellow sweater and the dark green cargo pants were quite a contrast from the red cloth covering his hair. That and the oversized glasses he wore over his nose. The boy on the ground looked up when he noticed Danny's eyes on him.

"Oh, uh... Sorry for bumping into you man..." He sat up, looking around a bit bashfully. "Hey, uh I don't think I've seen you here before, new student?"

Danny nodded and offered a hand to the bespectacled boy. He smiled at the gesture and stood up with the help, "Well, I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley." He stuck his hand back out, "You?"

Danny eyed the boys hand a bit confusedly before grabbing it. He was a bit unsure about this. "Daniel Fenton."

Tucker's eyes instantly widened, "Woah, Fenton? Are you related to Jazz Fenton and her parents or is that just a coincidence?"

Danny answered smoothly, following the story the family had come up with for him, "I'm her sister. I've been staying with a family friend lately and was homeschooled. It's really no surprise you haven't seen me before."

Tucker accepted the answer and wrapped an arm around the Android's shoulder happily, "Well Danny, Welcome to Casper High!" He smiled broadly, throwing both his arms out in a dramatic show.

Danny liked Tucker.

Maybe they could get along.


End file.
